Les Liaisons Vachement Dangereuses
by julielal
Summary: Sirius et Severus se marient sous Serment Inviolable, histoire de couper à leurs parents respectifs toute velléité de les envoyer chez les moines. Les parents se passent les nerfs de leur mieux. Pairing hautement incongru.


Titre : Les Liaisons Vachement Dangereuses

Sommaire : Sirius et Severus se marient sous Serment Inviolable, histoire de couper à leurs parents respectifs toute velléité de les envoyer chez les moines. Les parents se passent les nerfs de leur mieux.

Cherchez pas, je devais avoir bu.

Disclaimer: Pas à moi.

Rating : PG13, et encore

Notes : Ffnet ne prend pas ma mise en page. Donc, partout où vous verrez "strike", ça indique du texte barré. Oui, je suis une innommable feignasse.

* * *

« Mon père va massacrer ta mère quand il saura que le Serment était ton idée, » déclara Severus d'un ton absent en faisant tourner l'anneau qui ornait sa main gauche.

« Oh, je t'en prie. C'est de ma mère qu'on parle. Ca ne te contrarie pas qu'elle risque de refiler la lèpre à ton père pour se venger que son héritier ait été sorti du droit chemin par un vulgaire fils de moldu ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. Pourquoi la lèpre ? »

« Et ben, elle a plutôt parlé de castration quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, mais je refuse d'imaginer ma mère en train de manipuler les testicules de qui que ce soit. »

« Oh. Ca, je peux le comprendre. Et ça ne te gêne pas de savoir que ta mère risque de se faire battre comme plâtre parce que sa progéniture n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire jurer en Serment Inviolable de l'épouser une fois les ASPIC passés ? »

« Meh. Il faudrait déjà que ton père arrive à mettre la main sur elle. »

« Il est possible que je lui ai très accidentellement donné son adresse et expliqué comment s'y rendre. »

« Severus ! »

« Elle m'a traité de bâtard prognathe dégénéré à peine bon à cracher sur le crâne de son elfe pour le faire reluire. Pour mémoire. »

« Oh. Bon. Nous sommes donc d'accord sur le fait qu'on se fiche que nos parents s'entretuent et que c'est aussi bien de les laisser faire ? »

« Voilà. »

* * *

_Le bureau de poste ayant pour instruction de refuser les Beuglantes à destination de moldus, la lettre suivante est manuscrite. Elle est néanmoins rédigée à l'encre rouge pour mieux faire passer l'indignation de son auteure._

A l'attention de la vile créature qui a osé engendrer la chose qui a fait de mon fils bien-aimé un pervers,

Ne pouvant pas vous faire subir le châtiment que vous méritez sans que les Aurors ne parviennent à remonter jusqu'à moi, je me contenterai pour le moment de vous écrire mon immense mépris.

Votre fils est un satyre et un sodomite, et il y a fort à parier que c'est entièrement votre faute. Les moldus ne savent pas élever les enfants, c'est bien connu. Si seulement votre race avait le cran de sortir la badine, nous n'en serions pas là, je vous le dis !

Maudit ! Je vous maudis, vous et toute votre lignée ! Par votre faute il ne me reste qu'un seul fils pour assurer la survie de mon nom ! Comment osez-vous mettre en danger la plus illustre et la plus pure des lignées sorcières, espèce de vieux bouc syphilitique ? Comment osez-vous ?

strikeCette espèce de petite tête de bouc, avec sa lavette de père je savais qu'il tournerait mal./strike Mon bébé, mon pauvre bébé. Souillé à jamais.

Ma plume n'a même plus la force de surmonter son dégoût de vous, je vais donc cesser ici.

Pourrissez en enfer.

Avec l'expression de mes sentiments les moins bons,

Walburga Black

* * *

A l'attention de la harpie mal baisée qui se croit le droit de m'insulter sans même faire l'effort de se déplacer,

Déjà, ma petite dame, qu'on se comprenne bien. Jamais de ma vie j'ai laissé une bonne femme me parler sur ce ton, et c'est pas avec vous que je vais commencer. Vous avez une sacrée chance d'être planquée là-bas dans votre manoir, parce qu'autrement je vous aurais joliment avoiné le nez.

Que mon fils soit un tordu, pour ça on tombe d'accord. Il a toujours été bizarre, ce gosse. Mais je vous fait quand même remarquer que c'est le votre qui lui a fait faire le machin pour les obliger à se marier, alors mollo. Et pour ce qui est de la badine, je vois pas pourquoi ça aurait mieux marché pour moi que pour vous. Le petit, je l'ai toujours discipliné comme il faut, et il a tourné chochotte quand même, alors moi je dis que c'est votre morpion qui l'a corrompu, parce que ça vient certainement pas de son éducation.

Ca a encore un enfant de propre et ça se plaint, non mais regardez-moi ça ! Si vous en voulez pas de votre mioche, vous avez qu'à me le refiler, je le mettrai au travail moi. Depuis que la femme est morte, ça a besoin d'entretien ici. Non pas qu'elle ait été bonne à quoi que ce soit avant, la carne.

Maudissez ma lignée tant que ça vous chante. Ma lignée c'est le fils et ça en restera là, parce qu'il risque pas de mettre un autre mec en cloque. Et lui, il peut bien être maudit vingt fois que j'en aurais toujours rien à secouer. Il l'aura cherché, avec ses anormalités et ses grands airs, comme s'il était mieux que son cul crotté de père.

Et traitez-moi encore de syphilitique et je me déplace, des fois que ça vous amuse de voir si je peux pas vous la refiler, la chaude pisse, pigé ? Même pour une vieille truie comme vous je peux faire un effort. strikeD'autant que les femmes de poigne, moi ça me rend/strike

Allez donc pourrir en enfer vous-même, je vous suis.

Tobias Snape

* * *

« _Comment ça_, ton père est passé ce matin ? »

« Ca m'a fait à peu près le même effet quand j'ai ouvert la porte. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Nous emprunter une chouette. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« Apparemment, ta mère lui a écrit, et il a voulu répondre. Je te laisse imaginer le contenu. »

« Ma mère a _quoi_ ? »

« Oui. Ça fait drôle de le voir furieux contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je dois dire. »

« ... »

« Tu te sens bien, Sirius ? »

« … Ton _père_ vient te voir _toi_ pour t'emprunter une _chouette_ pour écrire à une _sorcière_, qui se trouve être ma _mère_, et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? »

« On m'a inculqué le stoïcisme très jeune. Brandy ? »

« Pitié, oui »

* * *

A l'attention du rustre moldu qui connaît si peu l'hygiène que son courrier en sent les aisselles,

Je vous interdis de m'appeler votre petite dame, espèce de vieux sanglier !

Vos menaces aussi choquantes que risibles ne font que me renforcer dans l'idée que vous êtes un mou et un lâche. Pourquoi un homme capable de brandir de la sorte des mots creux arriverait-il à faire de son fils un homme meilleur que lui-même, après tout ? La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre, semble t-il.

Pour la gouverne de votre inférieur petit cerveau, oui, j'insinue exactement ce à quoi vous êtes en train de penser.

Je ne vous laisserai pas plus vous approcher de mon pauvre Regulus que je daignerais poser le plus bref des regards sur votre vulgaire visage de moldu strikemême si ce genre de nez romain dénote une force et une robustesse de nature à me/strike.

Et comment savez-vous que c'est Sirius qui a obligé votre fils à prêter un Serment Inviolable pour l'épouser, je vous prie ? C'est lui qui vous l'a dit, peut-être ? Ce misérable reclus au teint cireux et aux mots de fiel, comment croire à sa parole ! Comment osez-vous accuser imon/i fils, mon beau petit garçon, à sa place, vous qui ne connaissez rien de la magie ?

Et d'ailleurs, votre ignorance s'étalant, je me permet de vous signaler que rien n'empêche votre lignée de se perpétuer. Mon fils n'est pas « un autre mec ». C'est un sorcier. Alors je vous maudirai si j'en ai envie, striked'abord/strike.

Je vous laisse méditer là-dessus.

Certainement pas vôtre,

Walburga Black

* * *

Dites-donc, la truie,

Vous me traitez de tapette ou je rêve ? Non parce que si c'est ça je vais vous le montrer, ce que je sais faire d'une femme, moi. strikeAvouez que vous en avez autant env/strike

Je suis pas une tata, moi, et si mon fils a fini chochotte c'est la faute du vôtre, alors me parlez ni de pomme ni d'arbre, parce que c'est connu que les marmots qui finissent de la jaquette c'est toujours à cause de leur mère. Méditez là-dessus. Non mais oh.

Et puis arrêtez de me prendre pour un con, avec vos histoires de petits-enfants. J'ai peut-être pas d'éducation, mais je sais quand même comment on fait les marmots, et votre fils est pas équipé.

Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de me faire manquer de respect de tous les côtés par une espèce de poissonnière qui pète plus haut que son cul, tout ça parce qu'elle est née avec une cuiller en or logée dedans. Alors soit vous apprenez à la fermer et à en écraser un peu devant vos supérieurs, soit c'est moi qui vais vous apprendre, strikegrosse vilaine/strike Médème la Lady.

Encore un seul mot plus haut que l'autre, et je vous refait le museau façon artisanale, pigé ?

Je ne vous salue pas,

Tobias Snape

* * *

« Ah, t'es là. »

« Je viens de rentrer, il y avait un monde fou à l'apothicaire. Je t'ai ramené tes Chocogrenouilles, au fait. C'est pour quoi le verre de brandy à cette heure ci ? »

« Merci. Et c'est parce que ton père a téléphoné. »

« … Pardon ? »

« Ouais, ça m'a fait un sacré choc aussi. Je savais même pas qu'on avait le téléphone avant qu'il se mette à sonner. »

« Où est-ce qu'il a eu le numéro ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Une photo de ma mère et un plan de Londres. »

« ... »

« Ouais, je trouve, aussi. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire ? »

« J'ai préféré ne pas demander. Il voulait aussi savoir si on pouvait vraiment lui faire des petits-enfants. »

« Mais qui a bien pu lui coller une idée pareille dans la tête ? »

« Devine. »

« … Les Black, tous des malades. »

« Amen. »

* * *

strikeTobias, oh, Tobias/strike Malotru aux pattes crottées,

Je ne sais pas comment vous avez trouvé ma maison, mais je vous serais reconnaissante de ne plus revenir. La porte vous sera une fois encore fermée, et cette fois je n'empêcherai pas les protections du manoir de se charger de vous. strikeJe ne vous aurais pas cru si grand... Ni si large d'épaules... Tout ce travail manuel moldu, toute cette sueur, tout ce-/strike

Toutes vos bravades et vos menaces ne vous seront d'aucune utilité devant la puissance de ma magie. Vous voulez peut-être une revanche, mais vous ne l'aurez pas. strikeEt pourtant j'ai été méchante, j'aimerais tant qu'on me puni-/strike

Restez loin de moi.

Walburga Black

strikePS : Si vous pouviez me faire parvenir un portrait de vous/strike

* * *

strikeWalburga/strike strikeWallie/strike strikePoulette/strike Madame Black,

Vous pouvez toujours réclamer, mais je continuerai à venir jusqu'à ce que ce soit vous qui ouvriez, et pas votre espèce de gnome vert avec des poils dans les oreilles. Si vous voulez me foutre dehors, faites le donc vous-même.

strikeQuand je vous ai vue à la fenêtre, j'ai comme/strike On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement. strikeVous êtes si ibelle/i./strike

Je reviendrai.

Tobias Snape

* * *

« Tu as du courrier. On dirait le sceau des Malfoy. »

« Fais voir. [longue pause] C'est la meilleure, ça. »

« Lucius veut connaître ta marque de shampoing ? »

« Très spirituel. Ma cousine m'écrit pour me signaler que ma mère est devenue folle et qu'en tant que fils aîné c'est à moi de demander son internement. »

« Narcissa a toujours eu un don pour faire un drame de tout. »

« Il semblerait que ma mère « soit plongée dans les affres du désir » et qu'elle ait voulu en parler avec une femme. Vu ce qu'il reste de la famille, le choix était limité à Narcissa et Bellatrix. Et vu que « ce désir brûlant qui est sa douce tourmente et sa prison » est la faute d'un moldu, Bellatrix aurait probablement mal réagi. »

« Un moldu ? Tu te fiches de moi. »

« J'aimerais bien. »

« Quoi, elle a trouvé une photo de Mickey Rourke et son esprit rendu fou par la ménopause s'est emballé ? »

« J'aurais préféré. Elle bave sur ton ipère/i. »

« iQuoi/i ? »

« Je crois que je vais vomir. »

« Moi aussi. Tu sais quoi, je te lance un ioubliette/i et toi tu me fais pareil. »

« Vendu. A trois ? »

« A trois. »

* * *

strikeCher Tobias/strike Monsieur,

Ci-jointe la facture du vétérinaire qui a dû soigner mon elfe de maison après qu'il ait refusé de vous laisser entrer. Vous n'êtes qu'une sale brute. strikeBestial, grrrrr/strike

Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire : ne venez plus. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire et je ne veux pas vous voir.

strikeDemain. Venez demain. Je me tiendrai à la fenêtre./strike

Walburga Black

* * *

Madame Black,

Je viens si je veux, et si votre gobelin ou je ne sais quoi s'est fait faire une rhinoplastie gratis c'est de sa faute. Sa mère lui a jamais appris la politesse, à ce petit con ?

Et puis croyez pas que je vous ai pas entendue, dans le couloir, lui dire de me fermer la porte sur les doigts. strikeUne voix de soprano comme ça, je suis sûre que vous chantez drôlement bien/strike Moi aussi je vais vous faire passer mes factures d'hôpital, vous allez voir si ça vous fait rire.

strikeDemain, alors./strike

Tobias Snape

* * *

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc. Un truc important. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Hm. Bizarre. »

* * *

Mr Snape,

Ce heurtoir était dans la famille depuis des siècles. Je suis très contrariée que vous l'ayez arraché à force de coups sur la porte. Je ne vous demanderai même pas de le repayer, jamais vous ne posséderiez une fortune pareille. En dehors du fait qu'il était en argent massif, mon père l'avait enchanté pour qu'il déclenche les alarmes à l'approche d'un loup-garou, ce qui lui donnait une grande valeur sentimentale. strikeTout de même, vous devez avoir une force à peine croyable dans les mai/strike

Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir.

Walburga Black

* * *

Madame Black

S'il était si précieux, votre bout de ferraille, je vous le renvoie. Désolé, il est un peu tordu. En même temps, c'est normal, les métaux purs c'est mou comme de la fesse. Vous aviez qu'à le faire faire en acier, aussi.

strikeSi vous voulez vraiment pas que je/strike strikeEst-ce que je dois/strike strikeFaites moi au moins un si/strike

Je ne vous ai pas vu à la fenêtre. Vous êtes pas malade, des fois ?

Tobias Snape

* * *

« Ton père est encore passé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore ? »

« Il voulait savoir si mon père était mort, depuis quand, et si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour sa main. »

« Sa main ? »

« Il a deux doigts cassés. Il a été moins rapide qu'une porte en chêne massif qui se refermait. »

« Tu l'as soigné ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? »

« Tu me soulages. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous vous entendiez. »

« J'irais pas jusque là non. Même si je dois dire que je me serais pas attendu à devoir expliquer un jour à Tobias Snape les règles de la cour amoureuse sang-pur. »

« Il y a des règles ? Tu ne t'en es jamais servi avec moi. »

« Personne m'a jamais accusé d'être pur. »

« C'est une manière de le dire. Et ces règles ? »

« Oh, classique. L'homme doit faire le premier pas, la femme doit le repousser trois fois pour le tester, la quatrième il se pointe avec un petit cadeau, et seulement là elle a le droit de céder, tout ça. »

« Pourquoi il voulait savoir ça ? »

« J'en sais fichtre rien. Il a posé que des questions bizarres de toute façon. Tu le crois qu'il m'a demandé quelles étaient les fleurs préférées de ma mère ? »

« Il vieillit franchement mal, on dirait. »

« Je te le fais pas dire »

* * *

Tobias,

strikeMerlin, jamais mon mari n'avait réussi à me/strike strikeJe voulais tellement vous voir de près, vous toucher/strike strikeQuand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai trouvé le lit vide, j'ai cru/strike strikeC'était si gentil à vous de me faire des oeufs au bacon pour le petit/strike

Je dois admettre que votre visite d'hier s'est révélée plaisante. Accepteriez-vous de la répéter ? Disons, vers cinq heures ?

Bien à vous,

Walburga

* * *

Walburga,

strikeBon Dieu, vous avez la peau encore plus pâle que ce que j'aurais cru. Et avec vos cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller comme ça, vous aviez l'air d'une sain/strike strikeMerci pour mes doigts, ils me faisaient un mal de chien/strike strikeEt puis pour le reste aussi/strike

Je viendrai pour cinq heures. Peut-être bien que je resterai, même.

Vôtre,

Tobias

* * *

« Sirius, courrier ! »

« J'y vais. Tiens, une carte postale adressée à tous les deux. »

« Les Îles Canaries ? On connaît quelqu'un qui est parti en vacances ? »

« Les parents de James, peut-être bien. Lis, pour voir »

* * *

Cher Sirius, Cher Severus,

Le temps ici est radieux et l'eau est délicieuse. Nous nous amusons beaucoup. Nous pensons d'ailleurs nous installer ici, une fois votre mariage passé. Nous n'avons toujours pas nos invitations, d'ailleurs, vilains garnements !

Chaleureusement,

Maman (ou belle-maman)

Salut les mioches,

Tout roule pour nous. Wallie passe tout son temps à se baigner strikeà poil/strike dans un tout petit maillot, et elle a un super sort contre les moustiques. Je me verrais bien rester une fois qu'on aura fini de vous caser tous les deux. S'il vous faut un truc pour le trousseau vous le dites, la mère avait mis des babioles de côté pour quand Severus serait grand.

A la bonne vôtre,

Papa (ou Tobias)

* * *

« Sirius ? Severus ? Il y a quelqu'un ? On vous ramène le kit à balai ! »

« Par là, Remus ! Dans le salon ! »

« James ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? »

« Évanouis, on dirait. »

« Ne me dit pas qu'ils ont encore joué avec des aphrodisiaques pour hyppogriffe. »

« Je crois pas. Je pense que ça doit être à cause de la carte. Sirius la serre tellement que je peux pas la lire. T'y arrives, toi ? »

« Une seconde, je vois quelques mots. Cher Sirius, cher Severus, le temps ici est- Oh douce Hécate ! »

« Remus ? Remus, réveille-toi ! Remus ! »

* * *

Fin


End file.
